Malec Week Day 2, Into the Future
by Any-MorganLeFay
Summary: TRADUCCION – Alec llega a casa una noche y se encuentra una sorpresa y un regalo inesperado.


**Nota del traductor: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Cassandra Clare. La historia original pertenece a** **NiennorNight,** **yo solo la traduzco.**

 **Ubicado alrededor de 5 años despues Ciudad del fuego celestial, spoilers de dicho libro y también un elemento clave de Born in Endless Night**

* * *

Alec volvía a casa de una cacería.

Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y ni siquiera registro sus acciones mientras abría mecánicamente la puerta del edificio y se dirigía hacia las escaleras.

Abrio la puerta de su departamento con la mente todavía muy lejos y entro, cuando de repente un fuerte ruido y un destello de color lo sacaron violentamente de su ensimismamiento.

Dio un salto y su mano se movio automáticamente a su cinturón de armas para agarrarlas, pero no encontró nada. Se habia ido. Aterrorizado y frenético miro hacia arriba, sólo para ver un par de ojos de gato verdes que brillaban con alegría y para recibir un guiño lúdico.

Todo esto ocurrió en cuestión de segundos, y luego a través de los colores que caian (que no eran nada más que brillo) vio un destello de azul y negro correr hacia él, y gracias a sus reflejos de Nephilim abrió sus brazos justo a tiempo para cogerlo. _'¿Quién exageraría sus reflejos Nephilim ahora? "_ Volvió a pensar en las palabras del brujo con una sonrisa satisfecha, ya que el niño riendo cayó en sus brazos gritando

"¡Papi!"

"Hey...", sonrió besando su pelo y se puso de rodillas para abrazarlo. "¿Qué es todo esto?" dijo señalando el brillo que seguía cayendo, mirando a Magnus.

El brujo puso el cinturón de armas del Nephilim a un lado y Alec se estremeció pensando en lo que podria haberle ocurrido al niño y dio las gracias al Ángel por los poderes de su amante.

Magnus se acercó a ellos, y se arrodilló junto a él "Tststs... Cariño... ¿En serio? Se te olvidó?" dijo inclinándose para darle un beso.

Alec levantó una ceja por la pregunta, confundido. "¿Olvidar, que?"

Él **_sabía_** que no era su aniversario, y no era ni el cumpleaños de Magnus ni del pequeño.

Entonces ¿cuál fue el motivo?

El niño se retorció en sus brazos para soltarse y tan pronto como lo dejo ir se volvio hacia Magnus quien lo recogió y volvió a ponerse en pie, moviéndose hacia el centro de la sala de estar.

El brujo se volvió hacia Alec y tanto él como el niño lo miraron fijamente, ambos cubiertos en brillo y lo juzgaron, por lo que decidió expresar sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué? ¡No he olvidado algo importante!" El niño se rió de eso y Magnus solamente sonrió "¡Estoy **seguro**!" Alec exclamó "¡Yo sé que no es ninguno de sus cumpleaños o nuestro aniversario!" El niño estaba riendo como si Magnus le hiciera cosquillas y la sonrisa del brujo sólo se hizo más profunda.

"¿Que?" Alec exigio, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, confundido al extremo, luciendo totalmente adorable y la sonrisa Magnus se convirtió en una enorme.

"Tonto Nephilim...", dijo con afecto, su voz mezclada con la adoración, y luego se volvió hacia el niño en sus brazos usando una voz ligeramente de bebé. "Está bien, entonces, vamos a mostrar lo que papá se olvidó, ¿Sí?"

"¡Sí!" El niño sonrió ampliamente también.

"¡Genial! Ahora, ¡Vamos a hacerlo!" Trasladó al niño sobre sus brazos, con lo que sus brazos estuvieron libres.

Alec observó con curiosidad, sin entender nada, pero sonriendoles con adoración a ambos, sintiéndose inmensamente feliz sólo viendolos, el niño levantó sus manos pequeñas y comenzó a moverlos creando chispas de colores.

El cazador de sombras se quedó sin habla, sus ojos azules estaban muy abiertos y miró a Magnus para obtener una explicación. Él se limitó a sonreírle con malicia, con sus ojos de gato brillando con orgullo.

El niño cerró los ojos para concentrarse, y luego los abrió de nuevo y comenzó a escribir en el aire, en letras azules brillantes, pero descuidadas.

La boca de Alec se abrió mientras observaba sorprendido la frase que decía "¡Feliz cumpleaños papá!" formandose delante de él.

Cuando el niño termino Magnus agitó un dedo sin darle importancia estabilizando las letras parpadeantes y creando un corazón azul alrededor.

Alec, todavía de rodillas puso una mano sobre su boca, rompiendose. "Ángel...", dijo en voz baja. El chico se movió de los brazos de Magnus lloriqueando al ser defraudado por la reacción de Alec y corrió hacia el gritando

"Papá, papá, ¿por qué lloras? ¿No te gustó? ¿No estaba bien?" Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos del niño rapidamente y Alec lo abrazó con fuerza.

"No, no, no, no..." Él canturreó, "¡Es perfecto! ¡Me encanta! Gracias... ¡Te amo tanto!"

"Entonces, ¿por qué lloras papá?" preguntó el niño otra vez, no muy convencido.

"Porque soy tan feliz ... Sayang", dijo utilizando el cariño favorito de Magnus mientras el brujo se acerco a ellos.

El niño dejó ir Alec y limpio sus lágrimas formando una gran sonrisa

"¡Eso es bueno, entonces!" Dijo satisfecho al fin, y Alec rió, levantandose y abrazando a su esposo y a su hijo. "Los amo a los dos tanto..."

 **"Nosotros también te queremos"** dijeron Magnus y el niño al mismo tiempo y luego se echaron a reír.

"¿Cuándo aprendiste a hacer eso?" Alec preguntó a su hijo.

"¡Papá me enseñó!" Magnus sonrió con orgullo,

"¡Hemos practicado durante todo el día de hoy mientras estabas fuera! ¡Él es natural!" Sus ojos felinos brillaban.

"Papi, ¿qué significa natural?"

"¡Significa que si se puedes hacer eso tan joven, serás un muy poderoso brujo un día! ¡Quizás más fuerte que papá también!" Se rió asomando la nariz.

"¡Por supuesto que puedo hacerlo! ¡Lo hice por papá!" el niño sonrió ampliamente y Alec los abrazó de nuevo.

"Muchas gracias…"

"¡No nos des las gracias aún bebé! Eso no era la mitad..." Magnus sonrió maliciosamente y el niño se rió mientras Alec los miraba, sorprendido una vez más

"¿Hay **_más_**?" Magnus y el niño inhalan simultáneamente y se rieron y Alec levantó una ceja ante ellos, riendo también.

 _"Se están convirtiendo en idénticos..."_

"¡Por supuesto Sayang!" Magnus le respondió "Solo era un calentamiento"

El niño bajó de un salto y corrio la cocina riendo;

"¡Pastel!" Magnus dio un rápido beso a Alec que estaba congelado en su lugar, y corrió tras el pequeño llamándolo.

"¡Espera por mí amor!" Alec escuchó reír de nuevo y se dirigió a la cocina, donde vio un pastel azul, del color exacto de sus ojos, claramente hecha a mano, que decia "feliz cumpleaños" y bajo eso, "Cariño" en cursiva caligráfica, y "papá" en el mismo estilo que las letras que brillaban en la sala de estar.

"¡Pide un deseo!" ambos dijeron.

Alec sonrió mirandolos y sopló las velas. "¿Qué deseaste?" preguntó el pequeño.

"Nada ..." Alec dijo: "Ya tengo todo lo que se puede pedir..."

 **... ... ...**

 *** Nota:** Conectado a las Cronicas de Bane, Magnus le dijo que los Nephilim exageraban sus reflejos de élite cuando Alec hizo algo torpe.

 **Extracto:**

Alec se veía sorprendido. Era evidente que estaba mucho más nervioso de lo que Magnus había creído, porque tropezó y luego dejó caer el vaso, derramando líquido carmesí por todo su cuerpo y sobre el suelo. Hubo un estrepito, cuando el cristal golpeó la madera y se despedazó.

Alec parecía haber sido disparado y sentirse muy avergonzado de ello.

Capitulo 2

 ** _... ... ..._**

* * *

"¿Es eso verdad Sayang?" Magnus sonrió con ternura "Así que... ¿Tu no querrías quedarte con nosotros para siempre, si pudieras?"

Los ojos azules de Alec se abrieron y se mordió el labio.

"Magnus ...", dijo dolido, "Sabes que eso es imposible..."

"Nada es imposible si lo quieres lo suficiente." El brujo susurró en voz baja. El niño corrió a Alec que inmediatamente se arrodilló para llegar a su altura, y abrazó a su pequeño que lloraba.

"No entiendo, pero papá dijo que algun dia nos dejarías, aun cuando no quisieras, ¡Y eso no me gusta! ¡Yo quiero que estemos siempre juntos!"

"Y **yo, me** niego a perderte." Magnus intervino, mirando fijamente a los ojos azules cuando Alec levantó la mirada hacia él.

"Además, en este punto, no es solo perderte, es también una cuestión de auto-preservación."

"¿Auto-preservacion?" Alec repitio, sin entender, y Magnus sonrió con amargura antes de responder

"Cuando..." Magnus se encogió ante lo que iba a decir, y Alec le dio una mirada de advertencia, con los ojos parpadeantes a su hijo. Magnus comprendio y modifico "Cuando nos "dejes"... voy a morir."

"¡ **Magnus**!" el brujo no le hizo caso y continuó

"Y no quiero morir... Así que tienes que quedarte. Preferiblemente para siempre. Preferiblemente junto conmigo." El niño asintió con la cabeza en sus brazos, coincidiendo también. Y Alec sintió lágrimas en los ojos.

"Lo siento ..", susurró.

Magnus se arrodilló al lado de ellos, tomando su cara entre las manos, secándose una lágrima perdida que escapo de sus ojos "No lo hagas Sayang... No es tu culpa. Sólo dime esto... Si tu **pudieras** quedarte... ¿Te gustaría?" Alec se inclinó a su contacto.

"¿Tienes que preguntar?" dijo con voz entrecortada. "Por supuesto que me..."

"Entonces está decidido". Magnus brevemente los abrazo a los dos y se puso en pie ofreciendo su mano a Alec.

"¿De qué estás hablando Mags?" Alec tomó al niño en sus brazos y le dio la mano a Magnus permitiendo que lo levante.

"Ven aquí por un momento." Su marido dijo, lo llevo al sofá. Una vez que Alec estaba sentado, dijo; "Yo puedo hacerlo."

Los ojos azules de Alec se abrieron ante sus palabras, y Magnus continuo.

"Aunque habrá un precio… Para poder hacerte inmortal, nuestras vidas deberán estar ligadas. Así que... si muero, morirás también... Y al revés. Es por eso que el hechizo era tan difícil de encontrar. Muy pocos estarían dispuestos a correr el riesgo... " miró a lo lejos, en la distancia "y es por eso que quiero que tomes todo el tiempo que necesites y pienses en ello cuidadosamente antes de contestarme si quieres hacerlo o no. "

Alec lo miraba sin dar crédito a lo que oia.

"¿Qu…que? tartamudeo "¿Qué estás diciendo...?" Magnus se volvió a mirarlo, por fin, con la cara abierta y vulnerable y Alec lo toco "Mags, ¿está seguro de que se puede hacer?"

"Lo estoy" Él respondió sombríamente, y luego añadió con nerviosismo. "¿Vas... vas a pensar en ello?"

"Sí." Alec contestó con sencillez y Magnus sonrió, tratando de ocultar su ansiedad y el miedo.

"Bueno. Recuerda, tomate todo el tiempo que necesites... yo solo..." Hizo un gesto vago hacia la cocina "Voy a ir ... para tomar un poco de pastel...", añadió, levantándose.

El pequeño. que estaba en silencio mientras hablaban, ahora con entusiasmo corrió a la cocina cantando _"¡Pastel, pastel, pastel, pastel!"_ Magnus le dio la espalda a Alec a punto de seguir al niño cuando sintió la mano de Alec cerrarse en su muñeca reteniéndose.

"Espera." Se congeló, y se volvió hacia él. El Nephilim tiró de él hacia sofá y tomó de ambas manos. "Magnus... ¿Y tu?" Dijo mirando a sus ámbar verde-ojos de gato que le devolvió la mirada sorprendida.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué hay de mí?"

"¿Tu has pensado en ello? Hay demasiado en juego para ti" Magnus resopló

"¿Realmente Alexander? ¿Siquiera escuchaste lo que te dije, no hace ni cinco minutos?"

"Sí, pero..."

"No hay peros" el brujo lo interrumpió. "Esta es tu llamada Alexander. Tu decisión. Esto es sobre ti. No pienses en lo que nadie quiere. Por una vez en tu vida, se egoísta. Puedes hacer lo **que** quiera."

Alec abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Magnus puso un dedo en los labios para silenciarlo. " ** _Lo_** que quieras." Repitió mirando a los ojos azules, la vulnerabilidad regreso a sus propios ojos de gato.

Alec besó su dedo y luego agarró la mano para quitarlo.

"Ya decidí. Te quiero a **ti.** Para siempre. No hay **nada** que pensar."

"Pero..."

"No hay peros." Alec respondio sus palabras sonriendo.

A continuación, se inclinó por lo que sus frentes se tocaron y susurró:

"No puedo vivir sin ti tampoco. Esto no es un precio a pagar." Era el turno de Magnus de mirarlo a punto de llorar.

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Sí, estoy seguro." El brujo agarró su cara besándolo sin aliento.

"Te amo." Él dijo. "Te amo..." y lo besé de nuevo "Te amo tanto ..." otro beso. Alec lo miró aturdido, susurrando,

"Te amo tambien..."

Se quedaron allí por un tiempo mirandose a los ojos, hasta que Magnus recuperó la compostura primero y dijo:

"Así que... deberíamos ir-"

"¡Paaaapiiiiii! -llegó un grito impaciente desde la cocina. "¡Vamos!"

Magnus se rió entre dientes.

"Primero... Vamos a ir a tomar un poco de pastel, ¿de acuerdo?" Sonrió apoyado por otro beso. Alec sonrió contra sus labios.

"Bueno."

* * *

Nota del traductor: Esta historia se me hizo muy linda :3


End file.
